Stay
by Moody Maud
Summary: When a fight with a ghost leaves Danny in a strange coma, Sam sits helplessly by his bed side as his condition worsens, when all else fails she sings. DS this is a oneshot, songfic. Please R&R.


_**Stay**_

_This is what happens when a teenage girl with writers block sees a Wicked Awesome music video on Vh1 Classics. and then stays up til like 3 am writing. I originally had two endings to this.but I settled with this one. Hopefully you like this._

_I'd also like to Scream a big THANK YOU!!!! to everyone who reviewed my other fics. You guys are WICKED AWESOME._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own the song, Stay, its by Shakespear's sister._

* * *

Sam sat by the Hospital bed, holding the hand of her best friend again. His sleeping form never leaving the reflection of her saddened eyes. _"If only he was just asleep"_ she thought _"if only it was that simple" _but things had stopped being simple when they were 14. And Danny had been in this coma like state for over 3 weeks and the simplest answer the doctors could give was that he was in some kind of coma. Something which they could neither treat or explain. But Sam knew the whole story. 

She knew of how once more a ghost had unleashed its terror upon their city and of how Danny had heroically rush to stop him. The battle had been a long grueling one, but in the end Danny Phantom had drawn the specter into the Fenton Thermos. But before the creature surrendered to the invention he had shot a Black ectoplasmic blast at Danny hitting him smack dab in the chest. And _her _Danny had been like this since then, since she watched in terror as his body plummeted to the ground.

She hadn't left his side since. Even her parents had long stopped trying to move her. "I'm 17 and I love him" she'd said "all my life he's been there for me, even when you, my own Parents, were too busy". So she sat by his bed, his condition getting worse by the day. "If things don't improve, he'll never wake up." Dr.Whatson commented, under his breath to another of the many doctors. "Goodnight Dear," one of the nurses said shutting the door.

It would be another long night, and she couldn't sleep. "Danny" she pleaded breaking down into silent sobs, "Just open your eyes" The hospital was an eerie quiet, of course it always was at night because of the emptiness that filled it. Finally a though struck her. "We've tried everything, but maybe if...He always liked my singing...Maybe if I sing...he'll hear me and wake up." So absentmindedly she wiped away the stray tears and very quietly began to sing.

"**_If this world is wearing thin  
_**_**And you're thinking of escape  
**__**I'll go anywhere with you  
**__**Just wrap me in chains  
**__**But if you try to go alone  
**__**Don't think I'll Understand"**_

"_Don't Leave me here alone Danny" _she though

"_**Stay with Me, Stay with Me" **_

her voice echoed though the dark room

"_**In the silence of your room  
**__**In the darkness of your dreams  
**__**You must only think of me  
**__**There can be no in between  
**__**When your pride is on the floor  
**__**I'll make you beg for More"**_

"_**Stay with Me, Stay with Me"**_

Before Sam could go on, the ugly hospital curtains stirred from a cold and source less wind, and a young woman stepped out of the Shadows.

"_**You'd better hope and pray  
**__**That you make it safe  
**__**Back in your World  
**__**You'd better hope and pray  
**__**That You wake one day in your own world" **_

The mysterious lady sang, crossing the room, making her way closer to Danny. Her long black hair shinning in a strange but welcoming light, and her flowing dress blending and blurring with the shadows that covered so much of the large room. "Is she the Angel of Death?" Sam thought as fear ran coldly though her heart, paralyzing her. The strange but beautiful entity looked up at Sam as if she had heard her silent question, but then reached her porcelain hand out and placed it on Danny's forehead, and continued to sing directly to Danny. The Dark Angel knew that out of all the people she'd seen this one deserved to wake up again.

"_**Cuz when you sleep at night  
**__**They don't here your cries in your own world"**_

The shadows started to take over the room, like black smoke. It creped towards them. And the almost ghostly woman looking fearfully back at the darkness she'd came from sang once more, this time more force full.

"_**Only time will tell if you can break the spell  
**__**Back in your own World"**_

But still the young hero did not stir. And the shadows continued, threatening to engulf everything. "NO you can't have him" Sam screamed, her amethyst eyes filled with tears. "I won't let you take him" she said, climbing into the small bed wrapping her arms around the man she loved, holding on with all her might.

"_**Stay with Me, Stay with me "**_

She sang, her eyes closed to the darkness she could feel around her.

"_**Stay  
**__**Stay With Me  
**__**Stay  
**__**Stay  
**__**Stay  
**__**Stay  
**__**Stay"**_

Sam felt Danny's arms find their way around her waist. And upon opening her eyes she was met by his sparkling Blue eyes. Franticly she looked around the room, and saw that the dawn's light was just starting to stream through the window. The room was back to normal, and the Strange Angel gone.

"_**Stay with Me"**_

Danny sang quietly in her ear.

_**El Fin**_


End file.
